


Light of his Life

by Ridley160



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arc Reactor, Bottom Tony Stark, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: Steve has become increasingly curious about the arc reactor in Tony Stark's chest, finding it to be a comfort when he sees the blue glow. Only Tony finds the device to be something hated, a reminder of his past mistakes. Steve is troubled when he discovered Tony's feelings on the circular device and decides to show Tony how much he means to him, and that the arc reactor is something to be admired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some smut but came up with this instead...

Steve had read the files on Tony Stark, he was more than aware of the technological marvel that was the Iron Man suit, but the most puzzling piece of technology had to be the arc reactor. He hadn't paid it much mind when he saw it for the first time when on the helicarrier. After they had successfully incapacitated Loki and managed to talk Thor out of bludgeoning anyone further with his hammer, as amusing as it had been for Steve to witness Tony throw backwards by the frustrated demi-god. Steve had known about the piece of tech inserted into Tony's chest, it was noted on his file and it was just considered a part of what made Tony Stark into Iron Man.The circular blue glowing disc in the center of his chest shining brightly even through the fabric of his dark t-shirt.

When he strolled into the lab Steve had merely spared a glance not wanting to bring too much unwanted attention to the device and instead hounded Tony for attempting to illicit a hulking out response from Dr. Banner. Their working relationship had been off to a fantastic start...sarcasm intended. At first when they had bickered back and forth Steve hadn't understood what had come over him other than the need to speak his mind and break Tony down in every feasible way possible. Attack his ego, make him vulnerable and expose him as a self serving narcissist.

During the battle of New York Steve had regretted those words mere hours after he had uttered them. Especially once he had stood helpless in the street watching as Iron Man flew a nuke through a multidimensional portal at the risk of his own life to save everyone in the city. The second time Steve gazed down at the arc reactor, his chest was tight and his stomach clenched uncomfortably in fear at the sight of the dim light. There were no words to describe the relief he felt when the Hulk roared jolting Tony awake, and Steve saw the light spark into life and remain at a steady glow.

Steve had grown more curious about that circular light in his teammate's chest after that battle. All he knew was that somehow it kept Tony Stark alive and it had been implanted during his capture in Afghanistan. Other than those facts there was really no information as Tony had been incredibly secretive about the device. There had been some reports from Natasha during the palladium poisoning, but to Steve's disappointment many of the facts had been redacted from records. Judging from the lack of information Steve had deducted that Tony did not like to talk about it so Steve let his questions fester unanswered out of respect for the man's privacy. He figured that Tony had to be proud of his accomplishments though, the little circular light provided enough power to run the Iron Man suits. Any of the government agencies that had attempted to replicate the technology had run into several issues regarding powering the suits. Steve had written it off as Tony being cautious of his creations falling into the wrong hands. Steve had no clue how wrong he had been.

* * *

 

Tony had gotten out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He stared at his reflection in the mirror noting the age lines and subtle graying in his hair and beard. Most of all though he examined the arc reactor nestled into the center of his chest and the scars spreading in a star like pattern from the device, marring up the smoothness of his olive skin. Tony suffered from a near constant ache from the scars and the sensitive flesh around the device. Not to mention he often experienced shortness of breath due to the reactor taking up space in chest cavity thus limiting his ability for full lung capacity. Tony touched it lightly, tracing the triangular bracket he had designed for better structure integrity. Sure he acted as if he had learned to accept it...but in reality Tony hated it. Pepper had only added to his insecurity and shame of the thing.

He didn't want to think about it, about her it still hurt too much. Tony shut off the light and went into his bedroom to rummage through the closet for a fresh set of clothes. No use in wallowing in self pity he had work to do and Avengers that were in need of equipment upgrades. Tony headed down to the communal kitchen where Natasha, Bruce and Steve already were seated and eating breakfast. He himself wasn't that hungry he just grabbed himself a cup of coffee as usual and listened to their banter with a soft smile on his face. Even with Pepper gone at least the tower didn't feel so empty with the Avengers present. Clint and Thor came and went, but the others had pretty much made it their permanent home when not on mission.

“So there I am covered in mud with the Donkey, a bag full of cocaine and only three shots left in my pistol...” Natasha was finishing up a story of her many adventures with Clint. “and what does Clint sat to me? Did you remember to leave a tip?” They all burst out into laughter. Tony just shook his head obviously missing the point of the story but he still chuckled lightly to be polite. He wasn't a complete douche bag after all. When the laughter died down Steve turned to Tony his eyes flicking down to the blue light...as always it made Tony want to squirm uncomfortably.

“Morning Tony nice of you to join us.” Steve greeted with his easy lopsided smile.

“I made pancakes.” Bruce added.

“Thanks but I'm on the liquid diet.” Tony replied while raising his coffee mug for emphasis. Steve just playfully rolled his eyes.

“Right well if you want something with actual food content.” Steve stated and pushed a plate towards Tony. “Plenty to go around.”

“Thanks, I'm good Cap.” Tony finished off his coffee and refilled the mug. “You know where to find me.” He gave a wave to them and headed down to the sanctuary of his workshop. Here Tony was at ease. No gimmicks, no games, no schmoozing here he could be himself and work in peace, he settled into working on Natasha's infamous widow bites.

Upstairs the others cleaned up the kitchen, Natasha headed for the gym and Bruce went to his room for some meditation practice leaving Steve alone. Although it had been months since the battle of New York Steve still felt as if he were a stranger to Tony. On the field they seemed to work together okay, but Tony was usually absent from any of the usual team building activities. Steve constantly worried if it had to do with those hurtful words he had said to Tony when they had first met. It didn't help that he was immensely curious about the arc reactor, but they obviously where not at a comfort level for Steve to ask Tony about it. Thrumming his fingers on the table Steve decided to make more of an effort to get to know his eccentric teammate.

In the workshop Tony was surprised when Jarvis announced Steve was at the door waiting for entry. That was odd...there hadn't been any calls to assemble...at least Tony was 75% certain there hadn't been, but he had been wrong before. He allowed Steve entrance and spun around in his chair at the worktable and plastered his usual grin on his face.

“Cap.” Tony greeted. “Something you need? Upgrades? Uniform needs adjustment? Bad guys running amok in our city?” He listed off the usual reasons people came down to interrupt him.

Steve just gave small shrug, he held some pencils and a sketchbook in one hand. “No none of that...just...wanted to see how you were doing. You always spend so much time alone.” Steve's blue eyes met Tony's then briefly glanced down towards his chest then back up again. Steve always did that...always examined the arc reactor...Tony kind of hated it.

“I prefer alone Cap.” Tony declared and spun back around in his chair, and hunched over his work bench. “I work best that way.” he added and returned his focus to his project. After several minutes Tony sensed Steve was still there and glanced back at him. “...seriously? something you need? You are weirding me out right now.”

“No...I wanted to ask is...is it okay if I maybe do some drawing while you work?” Steve asked hesitantly.

Tony looked confused, but shrugged nonchalantly. “Knock yourself out...I'm not entertaining though...Pepper used to fall asleep on that very couch.” He gestured towards the corner where a comfortable sitting area had been set up. Tony felt a tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with the arc reactor. Even saying her name made him feel the loss. He cleared his throat and returned to work. No. He wouldn't go down that road.

“I'm not looking for entertainment.” Steve stated. “Maybe just some new inspiration.” He added as he walked over to the couch. The two of them remained silent, each absorbed in his own work and trying to ignore the other. It became somewhat of a normal thing between them after that. Slowly they began to make small talk until eventually they held full conversations as they worked. Tony would often babble on about his projects finding it easier to work when he could just talk about an issue he was experiencing as he would be describing it to Steve he would have a moment of realization and pour himself into the new solution. Unknown to Tony he had become the subject of Steve's many sketches. At first Steve just drew what he saw in the shop, Tony's armor his silly little robots, tools he left strewn about. Sometimes though Steve drew Tony as he was hard at work on whatever project he was involved in.

* * *

 

Steve drew what he though or at least what he could see of the arc reactor. He didn't quite understand his fascination with he device just that he wished he could get a better view of it. He kept his drawings classy and tame when in Tony's workshop, but when Steve was alone in his room he found himself fantasizing about more than just the blue light in his teammate's chest. Steve would focus on Tony's chest...what he imagined it looked like. The black tank tops Tony wore provided a good view for Steve to draw his shoulders and arms which were well defined in shape and muscle as it had to be hard work piloting the Iron Man suit, but Steve found himself wondering further. How defined were Tony's abs? He had a slender waist and a shapely behind (not that Steve had noticed...nope.) Steve imagined Tony's hip bones and that V shape that angled and drew the eyes right down towards a man's groin.

“Fuck!” Steve cursed alone in his room while shutting his sketchbook in irritation. This was wrong...it was so wrong, but Steve couldn't ignore the heat of arousal growing inside. This was becoming a problem and he knew it. Steve wasn't new to the concept of homosexuality. He had grown to accept it many years ago when he had been a teen and cuddling up to his best friend during cold winter nights. They had never talked about it, but Steve had spent more than a few shameful nights stroking himself to the thought of Bucky doing things to him that men only discussed as appropriate for dames.

Steve had accepted that Bucky was a mere infatuation that would never become a reality and so he had moved on. He had thought he had found his true love in Peggy, buy 70 years in the ice had robbed him of that. Now here he was in the future, cock hard and leaking while he imagined what Tony Stark, playboy billionaire, looked like naked. Most of all Steve wondered about the arc reactor and that gorgeous blue light that he had grown to associate with Tony's level of injury on the field. Blue light meant he was alive, steady and glowing meant he would recover, but dark or flickering meant trouble and medical assistance was needed. He couldn't help himself, now whenever he saw Tony he would always check. He would glance down at that circular light just to be certain. Steve sometimes still had nightmares of the battle of new york and Tony's arc reactor remaining dark and unlit as he lay motionless on the pavement of the street.

With a resigned sigh Steve inched his hand down lower and palmed himself through the fabric of his boxers. He felt so guilty whenever he did this, and he had tried to avoid it while thinking of Tony but his libido had only become more of nuisance thanks to the serum. Steve let out a satisfied groan as his hand rubbed over himself. His cock swelling further as he gave into his primal desires of pleasure. He pictured Tony, olive skinned, big brown eyes, shirtless before him on his bed with that knowing smirk of his.

Steve hooked his fingers into the band of his boxers and tugged them down freeing his hardened dick from it's fabric confines. It curved up hard and aching, the head leaking onto his belly in anticipation. Steve took his cock in hand, swiping his thumb along the tip to collect the precome and slide it down over his length. He imagined Tony dropping to his knees, calloused hands easing up and down his sides to grasp tightly to his ass as he pressed kisses to his groin, letting out muffled moans of desire. With a gasp Steve took himself firmly in hand and gave himself a long stroke up. Steve spread his legs a bit further feeling the shame of being so exposed it made him feel dirty, but he couldn't help himself he thrust his hips up into his tightening fist as he fantasized about the brunette genius taking him into his mouth and sucking him with earnest.

“Ah-Tony-yes!” Steve panted as he stroked himself faster, his cock sliding into his fist as the hot coil of heat intensified in his groin. He bit his lip letting a small whimper escape as he masturbated to the thought of Tony giving him a blow job. Tony would take him in, deep-throating and moaning around him, the vibration sending pleasant shivers up Steve's spine. “Ah-oh right there-almost yes!” Steve felt his climax quickly approaching. His balls drew up tight as he reached the edge and came with a shout, his cock spurting his hot cum onto his hand on stomach. Steve spent what felt like several minutes riding out the waves of the pleasure as his cock continued to pulse with the intense orgasm. He stroked himself through it, drawing out the last few drops from his spent cock. Steve let out a sigh and sank into his bed feeling loose and satisfied. That was until the guilt crept up on him and Steve felt the heat of a shameful blush rise up to his cheeks.

After several minutes and his own come drying on his chest and abdomen Steve pulled himself from the bed and took a much needed shower. However...no matter how much he scrubbed he still felt dirty for thinking of Tony in such a depraved and pornographic way. After the cleansing Steve fell into his bed for some much needed rest hoping this little problem would go away in time.

* * *

 

Only it didn't go away, if anything it only intensified. The avengers had been called in for a mission. A bomb threat in Chicago with several hostages. The Avengers went in and managed to subdue the criminals and rescue the civilians but Iron Man had gone in to attempt to diffuse the bomb before any went off. Steve felt the ground shaking around him as he looked up and watched in horror as the building before him collapsed...the building Tony had just flown into. Steve rallied Tony on the comms, but all he got was static.

“Clint you watch them and get them to medical. Thor, Hulk rally on my position and go through the debris.” He ordered them and ran into the wreckage. Thanks to the Hulk they were able to uncover several large chunks of concrete and pull Tony clear from the building. Steve's heart was hammering in his chest as he knelt down, his hand settling over the cracked glass of the dim arc reactor. Steve felt at a loss...he didn't know anything about Tony's tech which meant he didn't know how to help him. As if he were in a repeat of New York Steve only this time he was the one that ripped the faceplate from Tony's armor and gazed down at his pale unmoving face.

“Tony!? Come on...Come on!” Steve shook him, but nothing. In a desperate motion Steve grabbed onto the chest plate of the armor and mustering all his strength he tore it from the rest of the suit. In a quick manner Steve places his hands one over the other over Tony's chest and began chest compressions as he head learned. “Breath...Tony please.” He begged as he focused on pushing against Tony's chest. Suddenly Tony gasped, taking in a breath of air...then another...and another the arc reactor seeming to get with the program and sputtering to life once again. Steve let out a heavy sigh in relief and sat back onto the ground. Tony was alive...that had been a close one. Without thinking Steve settled his hand over the arc reactor relishing the subtle hum from the device. Tony glanced at Steve's hand in confusion and was about to say something when Steve noticed the way Tony was staring at him. Steve pulled his hand away quickly and instead offered to help him up.

“You broke my suit.” Tony complained as Steve pulled him up.

“Saved your life didn't it?”

The Avengers returned to the tower after that mission. Steve stayed near Tony to make sure he didn't go into sudden cardiac arrest. The reactor had been damaged in the blast, but Tony assured Steve and the others that he would be okay. Once back at the tower everyone departed to their separate rooms, Tony headed for his workshop for some needed maintenance. Steve went to his own room for a much needed shower, but he felt jittery and couldn't settle down. The images of the arc reactor dim and Tony not moving or breathing was haunting him still. After much internal debating Steve went down to the workshop to check on his friend.

At first Jarvis refused him entry. “Apologies Captain.” Jarvis informed him politely. “But sir does not wish to be disturbed at this time.” Steve nodded.

“I know...but as team leader and Captain I need to ensure that all of my team are at their full potential. “Steve argued. “So with that Jarvis...please let me enter.”

There was a long pause before Jarvis responded. “...Indeed Captain that is a compelling argument and as I am inclined to ensure Sir's safety and health I cannot deny you entry.” The door clicked open and Steve smiled in satisfaction.

“Thanks!” He said as he strolled in. He heard Tony arguing with with the A.I.

“Seriously? You are letting that excuse?-We have strict parameters Jarvis! I am not in any danger I can do this myself!” Tony argued hotly. Steve paused for a moment at the sight before him. Tony was propped up on a reclining sort of chair he was shirtless with a number of monitors attached to his arms and chest. The arc reactor in his chest was flickering in and out and it had a sizable crack running through it. Steve felt a stab of worry as he walked up to Tony...he had wanted to see this for so long, but under very different circumstances.

“Cap I can handle this.” Tony stated as the blonde approached him. He saw Steve's eyes wandering over him and Tony could almost feel his skin crawl in shame. Steve let out a slow breath at the sight. The arc reactor was chrome silver and sat flush with Tony's skin. Only the flesh around it was scarred. The scars extended out in all directions in a star like pattern around the device. One of the machines blared as the blue light flickered off and Steve became alarmed.

“Tony? What should I do?” He asked in concern. Tony gave Steve an apprehensive look for a moment before coming to terms that there was no getting out of this. Tony sighed in defeat and pointed to the workbench beside him.

“New...reactor...” He said a bit breathlessly. Steve turned his attention towards where Tony was pointing and he picked up the replacement. It was much deeper than Steve had imagined. It must extend very far into Tony's chest cavity. “Okay...when I take this...out...” Tony ground out. “You attach that piece on the end...in-into the-the center here.” He tapped his chest. “W-When it powers on I-I will be...okay.” Tony let out as slow breath. “...one...two...go...” He twisted the dying reactor in his chest and pulled the device out. As soon as he disconnected it from his body more alarms started blaring. Steve tried not to let the blaring noises distract or worry him but the look on his face must have betrayed that, Tony waved him off and grabbed for the new one. Hastily Steve grabbed the end with the cord and inserted it into the cylindrical cavity of Tony's chest. Once it was attached the blaring machines went quiet, and Tony grasped onto the new reactor twisting it into place. Tony seemed to physically jolt as he got the arc reactor in place.

“Gah-! That's the worst part!” With a sigh Tony relaxed back onto the reclining chair with Steve still nearby. “Okay...you were a good assistant.” Tony admitted with his eyes closed. Letting his body finally return to a state of normal.

Steve stared at the arc reactor. Fully exposed for the first time...and he couldn't stop looking at it. So this was the device that kept Tony Stark alive. Tony opened his eyes slowly and gazed at Steve realizing the Captain couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrid thing in his chest. Tony cleared his throat and began to pull the medical monitors from off himself. He needed to cover himself, to hide the ugly monstrosity lodged into his chest. “I know it isn't pretty Cap.” Tony started as he hopped off the chair and made a grab for a shirt. “but it keeps-”

“-It's beautiful...” Steve whispered.

Tony paused mid sentence his back was towards Steve. He turned slowly to look back at the Captain. “What?”

Steve took a step closer to close the distance between them and reached out towards Tony. The engineer flinched back slightly but Steve didn't move away. He touched the metal of the arc reactor and traced the triangular line of the design. “...I said it's beautiful Tony...” Steve's eyes didn't stray from it as he closed his palm over the arc reactor. “I thought I lost you...like in New York. When I saw the light was dim I-I was afraid...but when it's lit up like this, when I see that blue I know you-you are okay.” Tony didn't know what to make of this situation as it felt too intimate for simple team mates. It felt too personal and Tony didn't like moments like these when there are feelings and emotions. He didn't do that stuff as it only led to more disaster, but Steve's palm was warm and comforting and he hadn't let anyone touch the arc reactor since Obadiah had nearly killed him for it.

“There is nothing-what did you say?Beautiful? about it Steve.” Tony stated dryly. “It serves a purpose.”

“It keeps you alive Tony...don't you realize how incredible that is? It's a part of you that you made.” Steve admired it pulling his hand aside and running his thumb along the metal. He had expected it to be cold for some reason, but the arc reactor was actually quite warm from Tony's body heat. Tony swallowed hard and wanted to pull back and just hide the damn thing from Steve's prying eyes. He didn't understand what Steve was going on about and it irritated Tony to a great degree.

“It's a weakness and a reminder of all the shit I've done.” Tony replied almost aggressively and jerked himself back and away from Steve's hands. Steve stared blankly at Tony for some time his brows knitting together in disapproval.

“Weakness? Is that how you see it?” Tony had turned away then and pulled a shirt on grateful to have the barrier between himself and Steve. This was getting too personal, and Tony had to stop it before either of them did something they would regret.

“Of course Steve! Do you have any idea what this actually does?” Steve had opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and sighed. All he knew was that it kept Tony alive, but he had no idea how. “When I was captured in Afghanistan one of my own missiles exploded nearby and pelted my chest with shrapnel. This stops it from reaching my heart.” He tapped it. “...then my business partner wanted me to build more and I refused so he took mine and left me here to die. Fortunately I had the spare I had built in the caves and I managed to get it implanted in time. This isn't some technological marvel that everyone makes it out to be, it isn't pretty, it isn't a blessing, it is a fucking curse that almost got me killed on more than one occasion.” Tony exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his hair. He kept going, kept talking because it was like the floodgates had been opened and he was letting loose all the insecurities he had so carefully hidden away.

“My ex girlfriend couldn't even stand to look at it, and then there are people like you always staring always making me feel like I'm under a damn microscope.”

“Tony...that isn't...I've been curious about it yes, but I didn't know you felt that way about it. I look at it because it's-I don't know- a comfort I guess?” Tony quirked an eyebrow at that and Steve continued. “When I see the light glowing steady I know that means you're okay. I...” Steve dropped his gaze to the floor. “I still have nightmares about New York and about you not waking up and all I see is the arc reactor dark and dead...and...so when I'm around you yes I check because I care about you!”

“Because it's a weakness.” Tony repeated. Steve let out an irritated huff.

“Damn it Tony that's not what I am saying!”

“Then could you be more specific!”

Steve steadied his gaze on Tony for a moment then strode over to him, he closed the gap between them, catching Tony's lips in his in a sweet kiss. Tony made a surprised noise and froze up. This...he hadn't expected this. When Steve broke away he gave Tony an apprehensive look with those mesmerizing blue eyes and even bit his lip as he waited for Tony's reaction. Tony only stared as his brain finally caught up to him. Steve had kissed him. Why would Steve kiss him? They had been arguing about the arc reactor and Steve had been acting weird about it and touching it and...it was in that moment it all clicked into place for Tony. Steve...Steve wanted him scars, arc reactor and all. Tony felt almost overwhelmed with fear at that idea as the last person he had trusted had shattered him, but Steve was staring down at him with those perfect blue eyes and those kissable pouty lips. Tony said to hell with it and pulled Steve towards him and licked his way into the soldier's mouth.

Steve made such sexy noises of want as he moaned into their kiss. His large hands found their way under Tony's shirt and roamed over Tony's chest to feel every curve and angle, and Tony found his skin on fire from the man's touch. He wanted...no...needed more of it, and Steve was peeling the shirt up and over Tony's head. Steve couldn't suppress the gasp when he felt Tony press himself more firmly against him, slotting their hips together, and he felt the hardness of Tony's cock through his pants. It sent a jolt of arousal though him that pooled inside his belly. Tony broke away from Steve's lips and kissed at his neck then suckled lightly on his left ear.

“Upstairs?” Tony asked, his voice husky, dripping with lust. Steve could only manage a silent nod then found himself being manhandled backwards towards the elevator. It was all hazy from there, a wild dash mixed with heated kisses and groping hands before the two men fell together onto Tony's luxurious bed. Steve trailed light kisses down Tony's neck, nipping softly at the flesh as he worked his way down to his chest. He couldn't help himself, Steve sat back to admire the device keeping Tony alive, running his fingers over it lightly in soft caresses before leaning down and kissing the center of it.

There was a sharp inhale from Tony at that action. He wasn't used to someone actually paying attention to the arc reactor. Pepper had always politely ignored it.

That wasn't the case with Steve apparently. Steve touched it, kissed it, ran his tongue along the skin and scars. Tony sighed and arched his back in reaction. Although he couldn't really feel much of what Steve was doing he still found the gesture to be gratifying. Steve then sat up on his knees and with half lidded eyes on Tony grasped the hem of his own shirt and lifted it off himself. Tony hummed in appreciation as he placed his hands on Steve's narrow waist and trailed up his perfect abs and chest. With a shiver Steve closed his eyes to relish the feeling of Tony's hands on his body, Tony's hands were rough from hard work in his workshop, but it felt so good.

“Tony.” Steve whispered and bent down to plant a needy kiss on his lips. Tony's hands moved down to Steve's pants and decided they both were still very much over dressed for this. With skillful hands Tony worked Steve's belt and pants open, then impatiently began to shove them down. Steve sighed in relief when his cock was freed from the tight fabric, and he shifted his weight to kick off his pants and boxers to the edge of the bed. Tony regarded Steve with envy, want and lust in his eyes as his gaze roamed over his body and focused on the man's impressive dick. Tony licked his lips almost obscenely and Steve felt another wave of hot arousal from that, his cock twitched in anticipation, and a bead of precome drizzled from the tip.

Tony reached down to take Steve's length, his penis hot and velvety in his rough hands. Tony gave him a long stroke and Steve bit his lip as his hips bucked forward into the touch, “Ah-Tony!” Steve moaned and he bracketed his arms on either side of the brunette below him. “I-I want to...to feel you.” Steve gasped and reached for Tony's pants. Tony wasted little time, assisting in the removal of his own clothing to reveal himself fully to Steve. Caching his lips in his own once more, Steve kissed Tony full of heat and passion as he rutted against him.

“Steve.” Tony groaned and angled his own hips, drawing his legs up around Steve's waist to draw the head of his cock against his waiting hole. “Fuck me...please...” Tony begged. Steve felt almost dizzy with want and hearing Tony begging for him in such a way. Steve had to comply.

“Yes...Tony anything...I want you. I want to be inside you.” He babbled between heated kisses. “feel you when you come, hear you beg, Tony...god I've wanted this for so long!” Tony groaned at Steve's admission.

“Oh? Oh baby...” Tony pulled him into a sloppy kiss. “You thought about this? Having me? Fucking me? Please Tell me Steve, tell me how much you wanted me.” Steve buried his face against Tony's shoulder...as if he wasn't wound up enough as it was now Tony was starting up on dirty talk? Steve didn't know how much he could take of that. He needed to come and soon.

“Yes.” Steve admitted, his voice muffled against Tony's heated skin. “Another time. I promise I will tell you anything you want, but right now I-I need.” Steve ran his hand down Tony's chest and he nodded in understanding.

“Yeah-yeah okay plenty of time later.” Tony planted another light kiss on Steve's lips. “Drawer the bottle we'll need that.” Steve nodded and reached over towards the night stand and pulled open the drawer. Inside was a small bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms.

Steve looked down at down at Tony. “You want me to use a condom?”

“I'd prefer not...but up to you sweetheart.” Steve couldn't fight the blush that rose to his cheeks when Tony used the endearment.

“Tony...” He complained. The engineer just smirked playfully and nudged Steve with his knee.

“Come on Soldier...don't keep me waiting.” Tony said with a low growl. Steve captured Tony's lips in a heated kiss while he flicked open the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. “You know what you're doing?” Steve adjusted his weight so he wouldn't crush Tony and settled between the man's legs.

“Yes I do...” Steve replied with a smile and trailed his fingers down past Tony's waiting cock, skimmed lightly over his sack and further to his tight hole. Steve pressed the pads of his fingers against the puckered skin and gently rubbed, coating the flesh in slick lube. Steve pressed several kisses to Tony's neck as he teased and prepped him. He gently probed with a slick finger and eased the digit past the ring of muscle to ease Tony's channel open. Tony exhaled slowly at the slight burn of penetration. It had been some years since he had taken a man to his bed. Tony's body was hot and tight around Steve's finger, he pumped it in and out a few times before pulling out to add more lube and then pressed in two.

That made Tony hiss slightly in discomfort, so Steve kissed him again in attempt to distract from the ache. “You're doing so good Tony.” Steve praised. “So-so good.” He whispered as he worked his fingers into Tony, scissoring them apart to stretch him further. Once the initial pain had eased, Tony was rocking his hips back against Steve with small gasps and moans of pleasure. After Steve had managed three fingers inside the brunette was writhing beneath him on the bed with loud groans and jumbled words of ecstasy. Steve took a moment to relish the view before him, Tony panting, naked and covered in a light sheen of sweat, with his legs spread and rocking his hips to chase the pleasure. The arc reactor cast a blue glow between them and Steve felt his breath catch at the gorgeous lines of shadow against the light.

“Steve...Steve please...please.” Tony begged and the blonde came back to himself. He pulled his fingers and Tony moaned at the loss of the fullness, but he felt the blunt end of Steve's cock pressing insistently against his ass.

“You want it Tony?” Steve asked and sat up on his knees. He picked up the bottle of lube and coated his length with it. Steve squeezed the base of his cock as he gazed down at Tony, all hot and needy before him the view alone could have had him coming like a damn hormonal teen.

“Yes!” Tony gasped and raised his hips up for emphasis. “I need you in me. Need you to fuck me.” Steve smiled and positioned himself, guiding his length with his hand he pressed the head against Tony's hole and entered him. Tony closed his eyes and grit his teeth at the burn, Steve was very well endowed. After what felt like several long minutes Steve was fully seated inside of Tony, the blonde had to take a moment to breath before he lost it and came too soon. Tony was all tight wet heat that surrounded him perfectly. They kissed, slow and sensual and Steve angled one Tony's legs up, bending his knee to get his hips at a better angle. Steve bit back a low grown, the new position seating him even deeper. He took a few more moments to enjoy the sensations before he rocked his own hips back and thrust forward. Tony gasped at the overwhelming feeling of Steve's cock stretching him the hard length gliding into him.

“Oh, oh God Tony!” Steve moaned as he thrust into the man below him. “You feel so good.” Tony titled his head back, eyes closing as the pleasure coursed through his body, he practically wailed at the intensity when the head of Steve's cock hit his prostate.

“Fuck! Steve there! Right there again!” Steve took a moment to reposition and he found a good rhythm, their bodies rocking together. In response Tony arched his back and cried out with every snap of Steve's hips, driving his hard length deep into him. Tony dragged his nails down Steve's sweaty back, leaving deep marks against his fair skin while panting and groaning. Steve bent down to crash their lips together in a messy kiss as he pounded into Tony's tight ass, the brunette keening in response. The tight coil of heat spread in Steve's groin, he was close to shooting his load. “Steve.” Tony gasped. “I want...I want to try...hold on okay?” Steve stopped and felt a twinge of panic.

“Did-did I hurt you?”

“No, no, no, nothing like that. I just want to try something.” Tony nudged Steve with his knee and pulling out of him Steve shifted on the bed. He laid back with Tony straddling him, his hands instantly holding Tony's narrow hips. Tony got comfortable and positioned Steve's dick against his entrance and slipped down onto him with ease. The slide was quick and easy and they both groaned in the pleasure of it. “You-you like this?” Tony asked, his voice pitched low and shaky while he gave an experimental rotation of his hips. His hands braced on Steve's chest for support.

“AH-Y-yes!” Steve gasped and his hands tightened on Tony's waist.

“Good...” Tony closed his eyes and rocked his hips back, going slow at first their combined breathy moans filling the room. He increased his pace, riding Steve's cock like an expert, bouncing on him and relishing the intense heat of pleasure spiking through him with each downward thrust.

“Oh-Oh-Oh my-Oh God, Oh fuck Tony!” Steve panted as Tony's hot channel engulfed him, it was deep and slick, tight, and so warm Steve was getting lost in all of it, lost in the sounds, the smell, the feel of Tony around him. Steve stared up at the genius on top of him, his back arching, his chest heaving, hair a sweaty mess, his eyes closed in focus and bliss, his expression one of pure ecstasy. Steve reached a hand up and covered Tony's arc reactor feeling the warmth of the device and experiencing such a raw closeness he never thought was possible. Tony clasped his hand over Steve's threading their fingers together in an unspoken promise...you're safe with me.

“Yes, Steve, Yes. So good, you feel so fucking good.” Tony panted as he increased his pace. “God, I'm so close, Steve touch me...touch me make me come I need to come!” He begged. Steve immediately obliged, he wrapped his hand around Tony's neglected dick and began to pump him. “Fuck yes so good!” Tony gasped and grasped Steve's hand tighter around the arc reactor, his body went rigid, tense as his cock spurted white ropes of come across Steve's chest. Tony let the waves of pleasure crash over him with each pulsing throb from his hard length. Steve had expected Tony to back off and maybe finish him off with his hand, not for Tony to go back to riding him hard and fast to draw out Steve's own quickly approaching orgasm.

It felt like only a few more strokes and Steve too was coming, the orgasm feeling almost explosive. He came with a shout, his hips thrusting up into Tony with each pulse from his oversensitive cock. A pleasant tingly feeling overtook him and Steve sat back against the bed with a sigh. He pulled their interlocked hands away from the arc reactor and Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's hand.

“Do you believe me now?” Steve mustered and opened his eyes to gaze up at the gorgeous form of Tony Stark. Tony was tilting his head in confusion. “I told you I thought the arc reactor was beautiful.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Please...don't ruin this post sex high with sap.” He teased and Steve just smiled up at him. Tony maneuvered himself off of Steve a low grunt coming from him as Steve's flaccid cock slipped out of him. He collapsed onto the bed next to Steve and draped an arm across the man's chest.

“Uh Tony?”

“Hm?” Tony mumbled apparently already half asleep.

“Think you could uh...get me a towel...or...” Tony sat up and glanced over to Steve and the drying spatter of his semen on his chest.

“Oh! Shit...sorry.” Tony apologized and got out of the bed with a slight wince. Yep he would be feeling that tomorrow. Tony grabbed a hand towel and ran it under some hot water and walked it back out to Steve. He thanked Tony and proceeded to wipe himself down. “Just toss it wherever I can have it cleaned.” Tony yawned and crawled back into the bed, Steve wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close.

“Tony...I hope someday...you can see this as I see it.” Steve said while tracing his finger along the edge of the reactor. Tony remained quiet...Steve was insisting on making this emotional...and sweet and all those things that Tony actively avoided. “I know why you hate it and I'm not saying you have no reason to, but I just...I want you to understand why I love it.” _Because I love you_ went unsaid. They didn't say anything more Tony just lifted his head and planted a kiss on Steve's cheek before he settled back down into the soft pillows. Steve pulled a blanket up over the two of them and they cuddled together safe and warm the arc reactor's light glowing between them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't sure how to really end it so....yeah I hope it was decent!


End file.
